Hero
by brittanahemoslave
Summary: Two years. That's how long I haven't heard her voice. I don't know how time passed so fast, but it did. Story of Btittney and Santana finding their way back.


Hero

Two years. That's how long I haven't heard _her _voice. I don't know how time passed so fast, but it did. And here I am walking out of my job at 3 in the morning high as a kite on god knows what. I pulled a cigarette from my bag and lit it. Taking a drag I started my 20 minute walk back to my apartment that I shared with Quinn and Berry. Honestly you would think that it was horrible listening to Berry go on and on about things that i could care less about, but I hardly see her. And Quinn isn't all that bad I guess, she sometimes gets on my case about my hours I get home or about the people I bring home.

Really I am mostly just high on blow all the time to actually pay them any attention, most of the time I just nod my head and pretend I understand their constant nagging. Really I was high all the time just to get through the day. I don't have a problem thought, I could quit any time I want. But its that I really don't want too. I guess most people on cocaine say that same old shit too, but honestly its just to take the edge off of my reality.

Before I knew it I was walking to the elevator riding up to the 7th floor where my apartment was. Gosh, how many lines did I do this time? Four? Five? God I can't even remember. I dug through my purse pulling out the little baggie full of my little pick me up. There was just enough to get high the next day. Hearing the ding of the elevator, I threw it back in my purse and walked down the hall to my door. Digging through my purse i found my keys and entered my house.

What shocked me first was that all the lights were on. It took me awhile to adjust because the lights were very very bright. Then what got to me was that the lights were on. The lights were on. No one waited up for me anymore so this got my attention. Looking around the living room I saw Quinn and Rachel talking quietly to themselves.

Stepping forward I said " Uhh.. Hey guys?" Glancing around nervously because i realized that I was still having affects of the blow.

They looked up quickly and actually looked nervious. Now this really got my attention. My first reaction was to bolt to my room. So thats exactly what I did. Well tried to at least until I felt a hand grip my wrist. I slowly turned hoping it was Berry so I could knock some sense into, but having no such luck. I turned to find green eyes looking into my eyes. This shouldn't scare me but it did, because I knew my eyes had to look dilated from being so high.

Hearing her speak brought me back to reality "Santana. We need to talk."

When she said this I looked up and what I saw scared the shit out of me. In her eyes I saw a knowing look of pity. Seriously what the fuck was on her crazy ass mind? " Look Quinn if you went and got yourself knocked up again then you have my permission to turn Rachel's room into that lizard babies cage."

I was really expecting her to like punch me for bringing up one of my many nicknames for Beth, but all she did was shake her head and pull me towards the couch. I didn't even put up a fight. Just let her skinny ass drag me to my doom.

Sandwiched between Berry and Fabray, I unstrapped my heels and threw them across the room and leaned back. Propping my feet on Quinn's lap I turn to look at Rachel. When she see's me staring she says "Well well Santana nice of you to join us."

Sighing I pull my feet back and stand up glaring at both of them with my arms crossed over my chest. I decided to try and figure out what they were up to. "Listen if you could get this little intervention thing over with I have a bed and a pillow calling my name."

They looked at each other like they knew something that I didn't. Quinn finally looked at me and whispered "Santana I know what you've been doing."

I was a little taken aback by what she said. I was always so sure to cover my tracks with the drugs. I wipe every surface I use them on and I even wash the bags that contain my little pick me ups. Everything I do is thought of carefully. I don't even do anything when they are home. How could they know? I could just play it off like some soap detergent I guess. But I knew Quinn wasn't going to have any of my bull shit.

I guess I was standing not answering for a while just staring at nothing in particular because Rachel stood up and put a hand on my shoulder "Santana we know about the drugs."

Shit. That's all I could really think of. Just shit. I guess playing it cool is my only option here, so I said, " Uhh you guys don't know what your talking about. Really I don't even know how you guys think that."

They weren't buying it. I could see it in their faces. I guess they had solid proof. Fuck. I'm so screwed. Then they drop the bomb. It was Rachel. "We're admitting you into rehab Santana. It's for your own good. We know that you have been doing this for a few months now and it is not healthy."


End file.
